gravitywikiaorg-20200223-history
Jet
Jet may refer to: Aerospace *Jet engine *Jet aircraft *Jet Airways, an airline based in India serving domestic and international routes *JetLite, subsidiary of Jet Airways *JetBlue Airways, an airline based in New York *Jetstar Airways, an Australian airline servicing domestic and International routes *Jetsgo, a Canadian airline Mathematics and Science *Jet (mathematics) *Jet bundle *Jet (fluid), coherent stream of fluid that is projected into a surrounding medium, usually from some kind of a nozzle or aperture. *Jet (particle physics), narrow cone of hadrons and other particles produced by the hadronization of a quark or gluon in a particle physics or heavy ion experiment. *Polar jet, a phenomenon in astronomy, where streams of matter are emitted along the axis of rotation of a compact object. *Relativistic jets are extremely powerful jets of plasma which emerge from the centers of some active galaxies. *Jet (lignite), a type of coal used in some jewelry (origin of the adjective jet-black) *Jets, a type of upper atmosphere lightning phenomena. *Joint European Torus Experimental nuclear fusion machine. Music *Jet (band), an Australian rock band *"Jet" (song), a 1973 single by Wings *Jet (UK band), a 1970s glam rock band from England *Jet-CD, a 1998 album by Puffy AmiYumi *The Jets (1980s pop band), a 1980s pop, R&B, dance and religious music band from Minneapolis, Minnesota *The Jets (rock band), a 1970s rock band from Pekin, Illinois *Jet Records, a record label *Joan Jett, American rock guitarist and singer Fiction *Jet (Wildstorm), a character from Wildstorm/DC Comics *Jet (comics), a female character in DC comics New Guardians *Jet Jaguar, a fictional robot from the 1973 film Godzilla vs. Megalon *The Jets, a gang in the 1957 Broadway musical West Side Story *Jet, a character from the TV series Avatar: The Last Airbender *Jet, the tenth episode of the first season of the TV series Avatar: The Last Airbender *Jet Black, a character from the anime Cowboy Bebop *Jet the Hawk, a video game character from Sonic Riders *Jet, a widely used drug in the Fallout 2 universe *Jet Fusion, a cartoon character from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Jet Link, who is Cyborg 002, a character from Cyborg 009 *Jet, one of the elements mentioned in the openings of the british fiction series Sapphire & Steel *Jet Alone, a fictional robot from the Neon Genesis Evangelion anime series. Sports *New York Jets, an American football team *Jet 14, a class of racing sailboats primarily located from the U.S. Atlantic coast to Ohio *Delhi Jets, A Cricket team from Indian Cricket League *Winnipeg Jets, a former professional hockey team *Ipswich Jets, Australian rugby league team *Jet, Diane Youdale, one of the stars of Gladiators *"Jet," or "Jet Terry," nickname of Dallas Maverick Jason Terry *Benny "The Jet" Urquidez, A kickboxer, coreographer and actor Benny Urquidez *Newcastle United Jets, Champions of a professional football competition in Australia called the A-League. *Newtown Jets, Australian rugby league team *Jet, aka Monica Carlson, the Women's Champion of the first season of the 2008 revival of American Gladiators Culture *Journal of Economic Theory, an academic journal in the field of economics *''JETS'', Journal of the Evangelical Theological Society, a premier theological journal *''Jet'' (magazine), an African-American themed magazine *Jet Li, Chinese martial artist, actor, Wushu champion, and international film star *JET Programme, the Japan Exchange and Teaching Programme (teaching English) *Jet (drinking game), a drinking game played on college campuses in the USA and elsewhere Products and business *jetAudio, Multimedia software product *Microsoft Jet Database Engine, Joint Engine Technology *Java Emitter Templates, a template engine that is part of the Eclipse EMF project *Matra Sports Jet, a French sports car *Jet (brand), a filling station brand name *JET TV, a television station in Singapore and Taiwan in the Jadeworld station group *Pump-jet, a marine propulsion mechanism for jetskis and other types of boats *Water jet cutter, a tool for cutting and the machining of engineering materials *Jet: a tube, nozzle, or passageway in a carburetor Places *Jet, Oklahoma, United States of America Other *Water jet (recreation), a personal-use water cannon that can be turned to spray in different directions and is usually found in water parks *Jet of Iada A famous German Shepherd Red Cross Rescue dog who saved hundreds of lives in 1940 during the bombings of London, the Battle of Britain or the Blitz. Category:Jet Category:Jet Airways